


These Scars Won't Fade

by JustAGirlOnline



Series: Ellie/Clementine High School!AU [1]
Category: The Last of Us, The Walking Dead (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Other, Pain, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1363306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAGirlOnline/pseuds/JustAGirlOnline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-HighSchool!AU Ellie/Clementine-<br/>The two main girls tell the story of how they got their scars. Neither are particularly pleasant stories, however.</p><p>Only a two-shot. Not needed to enjoy the main story. Blood/Swear Warning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ellie's Story

**Author's Note:**

> Ellie's Story, here we go. Lotta swearing in this one. Just a warning.

Today was supposed to be a good day. A great day. One of the best. Riley had promised to take me to see a movie with her tonight. She was paying. She's awesome like that. Anyway, she had come to visit me at lunch today during her lunch period. I must have had the stupidest, most love-struck look on my face after Riley had left, because I was confronted by this girl I went to school with. Her name is Tiffany. She just walked up to me and...

“Wow, now everything finally makes sense, doesn't it girls?” She said to her clique. She startled me out of my lovesick daze of excitement for the night to come. I would really like to note, I don't like this girl. We may not have interacted much at all during middle school or my first year of high school, but I had heard a lot about her and how she acted around girls like me. “I guess it should have been obvious, considering how you act around everyone, hmm Ellie?”

“What are you talking about?” I turned around to look at the girls. All of them had smug ass grins on their faces. I just wanted to wipe all of them off at once. Another note, Tiffany is a very beautiful girl. She had the perfect shade of tanned skin and shiny black hair that she always kept shoulder length and straight. If the girl wasn't such a bitch, I would have considered dating her.

She just laughed. She had the most irritating laugh. It sounded as if she tried to force the laugh out if her mouth and nose at the same time. Her friends laughed alongside her. “I never knew you were a dyke, Ellie.”

I froze right there. I didn't say anything. I think Tiffany said something else, but I didn't hear. All I heard was the voice in my head. ' _Did she seriously just say what I think she said?_ ' This was one of the many thoughts that ran though my head. She was kind of right, of course. I did like Riley in that way, and I was sure Riley felt the same way, but me and Riley's relationship was something that only belonged between me and Riley. My orientation was also none of this bitch's business. “What did you just call me?” I said softly, almost disbelievingly.

“I called you a dy-” She never got to finish. I didn't let her. I punched her. I punched her right in the nose, as hard as I could. I didn't really mean to. I just reacted. At the time, I was so angry. Now I just feel regret. Not for Tiffany, the bitch had it coming. I just wish I didn't throw that first punch. That's what ruined everything.

I surprised myself as my fist connected with her nose, but it was too late. Tiffany stumbled back and held her hand to her face. The whole schoolyard was suddenly quiet. No one talked. No one moved, apart for the students that opened the front doors to see what was going down. I was startled by the sudden surge of satisfaction at seeing Tiffany pulled her hand away from her face and seen the bright crimson liquid drip from her nose and fingers.

“Next time, you watch your fucking mouth, because I won't be so-” This time I was stopped mid-sentence. By a fist connecting hard with my mouth. My mouth immediately closed and I bit down on my own tongue and inner lip. I tasted blood very quickly.

It only took me moment to regain myself, and to realize what had just happened. The crazy bitch had retaliated. Quite hard, too. She made me bite my tongue and managed to split my lip.

“Fucking fag...” Tiffany said, wiping her nose of the still oozing blood. I fucking snapped at that point. I can barley remember what happened after that point. I charged at her, and tackled her to the ground. I blindly threw punches, and she did the same. I could barley hear the chanting that the other students where doing. Fucking teenagers...

At one point, she punched my right eye, and the ring she was wearing split my eyebrow pretty hard. I was told that I would need a couple of stitches for it.

I haven't even gotten to the best part. I had managed to get her into a sort of choke hold. Not hard, mind you, but enough to render her motionless. Or so I thought. She wasn't as immobile as I anticipated and, exhausted of all options, she bit into my arm.

No fucking joke. I wasn't even a fake bite to get me to let go. It was a really fucking hard bite. It was like the bite a cornered animal would give to someone. It hurt, it fucking hurt so much. She bit hard into my right arm, just below the elbow, and she would **not** let go.

“AH! Fuck, let go of my arm you crazy bitch!” I said this, I repeated it, but she would not let her grip down. I tried to rip my arm out of her mouth, but that just made her bite down harder. She finally stopped and let go when two lunch supervisors pulled us apart. She bit into my arm so hard, she broke the fucking skin. I was actually bleeding, and Tiffany was spitting out blood. I bet it was mine.

Looking at my arm now, it actually is pretty bad. You can see all the teeth marks and a tear was at the end of the top near the elbow, from me trying to rip my arm out of her mouth. The doctor said I would need some stitches in this arm too. Just a lot more.

The two of us were suspended for fighting on school grounds. Tiffany only got a weeks suspension, while I got a whole month. I was very well known to start fights in middle school as well, so I wasn't very surprised about that.

My foster parents were furious, in a word. I already messed up so much with them in the five months that I have been with them. I think this is the straw that broke the horse's back. They contacted the foster agency just a few minutes ago...

I feel really bad. I regret starting that stupid fight. I should have just ignored her...I should have just fucking walked away. I liked these two, they were the best foster parents I've ever had, and their daughter was the sweetest girl I've ever met, and their son was kind of a dick, but he was a dick in the most hilarious way.

Everything was so perfect at that time. I fucked everything up, I'm so fucking stupid. Now I might be relocated to a family that would take me away from Riley. I ruined everything...

Oh, there's the doctor now. I guess it's finally my turn to go in. It's about time. My arm is really starting to kill me.


	2. Clementine's Story

I feel so tired and dizzy. Lee says that the doctor said that it's blood loss and shock. I don't even feel the pain anymore. I'm just tired and my arm is numb. I want to go to sleep, but Lee says to stay awake just a little bit longer.

I guess I should tell you what happened. It was just like any other day. I was just taking a walk back from the park. Lee had given me a bit of money to buy something from the store for myself on the way back, and I used it to buy myself a sandwich from a deli store. I was hungry, and I hadn't eaten since that morning. I wish I just got myself a soda from the corner store instead.

I decided that I wanted to take the long way home, through a small wooded area, figuring that I would finish the sandwich when I got home and I would have gotten a little more exercise. I **really** wish I had just gone the usual way that I go home.

I was walking, just a nice calm walk. It was a nice day, and I was in really no rush to get back. I told Carley I would be back before two, but it was only twelve twenty-three when I looked at the clock in the deli store.

I bit into my sandwich, but I stopped mid-chew when I heard a rustling noise. As if there was something hiding in one of the bushes. I stopped walking and looked around at my surroundings. I felt a tiny twinge of fear. At this point, I was thinking about turning around and just going back home the short way. At least I knew it was safer.

My fear evaporated when I saw a very scrawny dog walk out of the bush. He looked so weak and under fed. He must have been lost, I thought at the time. “Hey...Hey boy, are you okay?”

The dog whimpered softly and backed away from Clementine, ready to run off. “Oh, don't go boy.” I said. I ripped off a bit of my sandwich and threw it to the skinny dog. The dog jumped away, startled, before he realized that it was food.

He sniffed it at first and then hungrily ate it. I laughed and ripped off half of my sandwich and threw it to him, who ate it in one bite. “Hungry boy, aren't you?” I took a bite of my half of the sandwich, and he walked up to me. I smiled at him, as he sat and waited expectantly wait for more food.

“Okay, boy. But this is the last bit.” I ripped my half of the sandwich and threw the bigger to him. “Now the rest is for me.” I took a bite of what was left and watched him as he ate the piece quickly.

“Maybe I should bring you to the pound. You're wearing a collar, maybe you belong to someone. Kind of weird no one has found you yet.” Clementine swallowed her food and reached for another bite when she felt a something brush her knee. The dog looked at the last piece of food. “Oh no, you've had enough. This is my food.” I raised the food above my head to keep it out of the dog's reach.

I now realize what a mistake that was, keeping food away from a starving, food aggressive dog. He growled and reacted quickly, letting out a loud snarl before latching onto my left arm. I'll tell you right now, that was the most painful moment of my life.

I was so scared, and I wasn't sure what to do. I punched the dog on his head, then I tried to kick him. He didn't let go until I finally managed to kick him in the throat. He let out a snarl that turned into a whimper. He quickly ran off and I was left alone, crying.

I didn't know what to do, and I was in so much pain. And I was bleeding. A lot. I didn't even want to look at my arm. I figured that it looked as awful as it felt. I covered the bite with my arm and turned around to run back home. I kept bleeding all the way back.

I quickly ran into the house, bleeding all over the floor. I was already starting to feel faint and dizzy. I ran past a surprised Carley, “Lee! Lee, help!” I cried. I stopped and ran back to Carley. “C-Carley, I w-was walking t-though the wooded area around the park an-and-” I didn't get to finish. Lee ran into the room.

“What going on here? Sweet pea?” Lee quickly looked at me. I sobbed hard, tears pouring from my eyes. I held my hurt arm close to my body, but I let Lee grab it to take a look. I was still bleeding. I tried to explain what happened as I choked and sobbed. I still refused to look at the injury, though.

“My god...Carley, call 9-1-1. I'll take her to the bathroom, it needs to be cleaned out.” I still didn't want to look, but hearing that made me worry. I looked to my arm, and I instantly regretted it. The wound looked terrible. It looked more like someone had just grabbed my arm and pulled until the skin ripped like paper. I could see were the dog's teeth sunk in, and all around the tears in the skin were already bruised.

Lee lead me to the bathroom and ran the tap with cold water. He put my arm under it gently, and I sobbed as the water cleared away any dirt and dried blood. He placed a clean towel on the wound and pressed down on it hard. I let out a loud cry. “That hurts!” I sobbed more.

“I know sweet heart, but this is the only way to stop the bleeding.” He kept the hard pressure on the wound and I tried, to no avail, to get myself to stop crying.

“Okay, an ambulance is on its way. How's it looking?” Carley walked into the bathroom, placing a hand gently on Clementine's back, rubbing it softly.

“I'm trying to stop the bleeding now. The wound looks terrible. She will probably need to get stitches.” I sobbed harder at that. Stitched meant scars. Scars that won't ever go away, and will remind me of this day.

“L-Lee...I don't feel so good...” I said, tiredly. I felt so bad right now. I was dizzy, and I felt like I was going to pass out. I huffed for breath, before...

Well, everything went black after that.

I woke up just a while ago, but I don't feel rested. If anything, I feel more tired. Lee said the doctor gave me medicine to help with the worst of the shock, and that he numbed my arm with some anesthesia. He'll be back soon to stitch up my arm.

I hope he gets here soon. I just want to go home. And sleep.  
…

I hope Lee carries me back home. I don't think I want to get up right now, or walk anywhere.


End file.
